The stars are alining
by Tonisia zan frella Sherlolly
Summary: Stars: Ethan Hardy Ethan has just started but had he made more of an impression than you think.
1. Chapter 1

**My first casualty fic i was really excited over the story line for this but had some problems getting it long enough so sorry its so short ~ Niamh anyways. Onwards!**

The stars are alining.

It was a cold winter day and there was a new doctor starting in the ED. Zoe was still reeling over last nights happenings. Ash was still struggling with Lily. Louise was behind the desk and it was very busy. Ethan Hardy, the new registrar ran in he; walked up to the desk and said "I have an appointment with Dr. Hannah. "

"You'll have to join the cue." Said Lou in a stern voice.

"Scary lady," muttered Ethan whilst walking away. He joined the back of the cue and noticed a women stood behind him with a gash on her arm that was clearly broken. "Ok let's get you say down. Yeah that'll need an x-ray and will need some stitches." he said

Lou looked at him. "Shouldn't that be decided by a doctor?" she asked

"Oh sorry, Ethan Hardy, I'm the new registrar."


	2. Ethan 1

**For the person who asked no this is not just about Zoe and Ethan there is a proper story line to this. **

Ethan part 1

Zoe had been in and she had asked lily to show Ethan around. They went everywhere and they were finally in reception. "Thanks for showing me around lily,"said Ethan he knew she was thinking about something else "oh it's fine," said lily smiling Ethan went to get a drink when lily shouted "ETHAN," he turned and walked back "yes," he said. Lily took a deep breath and was about to speak when...

"Can I have a doctor here please!" Shouted Dixie across the room Ethan jogged over" what have we got" he asked grinning like an idiot

"Ummm you are?" Asked Jeff

"Oh umm Ethan Hardy new registrar," said Ethan looking over at lily who was talking to a man who worked behind the desk. "Lily," he said "over here please I still have no idea where to get things ect". Lily walked across the room smiling.

"Ok this is James Hudson he's 13 years old he suspected asthma attack," said Dixie

"Ok cubicles " said Ethan. They walked through Ethan was looking at the patient trying to comfort him Jeff and Dixie were pushing the trolly and lily was running along smiling behind them. Jamie's drink nearly went flying as he saw lily smiling he started to laugh. "What?" Asked Robyn

"I'll tell you later" Jamie said whilst running to help the 2 doctors.


	3. Chapter 3:Zoe 1

Zoe part 1

The day seemed to drag on forever and Zoe couldn't get Max out of her head she wished she could.

However, she was experiencing difficulty getting the way he spoke to her to get stuffed.

She had even had to send the new doctor around with Lily god knows what he thought of the ward!

She just needed him on the team his gleaming record and the fact he was 3 years too young for his position.

Lily walked trough the ED beaming.

"What's up with her? It's scaring me!" Said Robyn to Max and Jamie.

"I know it's really odd what do you think Jamie," asked Max.

Jamie shifted uncomfortably under the pressure.

He knew that lily liked Ethan but he couldn't tell them. Jamie decided to act weirded out too.

"Hmm how confusing and terrifying. Maybe she likes someone" he muttered the last bit hoping they didn't hear him.

Max didn't hear him and instead walked off saying something about how he would pull the boss soon.

Idiot.

Max on the other hand knew he could do it he just had to be patient. After much debating, during his break he knocked lightly on Zoe's office door.

She opened the door smiled to herself and let him in closing the door behind. The blinds were up so she pulled the rope to let it down and twisted the thing so that they were obscured from view.

Zoe turned to face max who was sat in her chair cheekily smiling at her. "Max get out of my chair now!" She said walking towards him ,trying not to giggle like an popular school girl.

"Ummm how about no!" Said Max grabbing Zoe's wrists turning her round and sitting her on his lap. "Max let me go" Zoe wined as max was persistent in keeping her sat there. "Why would I do that when I have the prettiest girl I know on my lap!?" Max said smiling.

"Oh really well this girl bites," said Zoe she had officially failed to not giggle like a popular school girl.

The the lock clicked and ash was stood in the doorway.

**sorry for the cliffhanger lol.**


	4. Ethan part 2: part one of the climax

**Ok so I promise that I'll go back to my cliffhanger but this story changes parts each chapter until they collide. I do no now where this story is going but I don't know how to build up to it. I love the next chapter so much but please bear with me there's a lot of work I'm producing at the moment an my test are coming up. Just bear with me if I get 4 reviews ill update by Saturday evening uk time thanks for sticking with it and there will be more fluffy bits later on in the story sorry I am rambling! See what do did there. Love you and your brilliant. Lots of love~Niamh!**

Ethan part 2

2 days later Ethan hardy walked into the ed. he had had the day before of for his mothers funeral. Ethan walked into the locker room got changed and put his stuff in his locker. He walked out of the locker room and into the ed where he was confronted by duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh Robyn. He just leisurely strolled past her when she dramatically grabbed his arm just below the shoulder.

"What?" He asked smiling

"It's about lily," said Robyn the smile began to fade from Ethan's face.

"What's she done now," he asked

"Launched a formal complaint at ash. Who btw caught my brother and Zoe in the office?" Said Robyn!

"Well umm formal complaints are hard to launch especially as a junior doctor." Said Ethan

"Are they?" Asked Robyn

"Yes but you can do it with lots of evidence and support. Which I'm pretty certain lily doesn't have." Said Ethan

"So..." Said Robyn

"Well chances are someone will lose their job and without enough evidence to support her argument it's most likely to be lily. Robyn we have to convince her to drop the complaint." Ethan whispered

"How are we gonna do that then genius?" Asked Robyn mockingly

"Leave it to me," said Ethan, "can you try and work with ash we don't want him to launch a complaint at lily when she drops hers."

"Can he do that?" Asked Robyn

"Yes it shows she wanted him out of a job because she dislikes him or worse still is romantically attached to him and was rejected." Ethan uttered whilst breathing in.

"So he can get away with lying but if she drops her complaint then he can lose her job for her." Robyn said annoyed.

"Yes thank evolution she's not a nurse." Said Ethan and then realised what he'd done.

"What?" Asked Robyn

"If she was a nurse shed stand no chance against him." Said Ethan

"That is stupid!" Yelled Robyn

"Shhh replied Ethan.

"Ok let's do this!" Robyn said and the pair high-fived and went there seperate ways!

**I know its short but the next chapter is a long one. love you all ~ Niamh **


	5. Chapter 5

div style="font-family:  
MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;  
-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);  
-webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563);  
-webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Zoe part 2 /div 


	6. Chapter 6

**Out of ideas for this story help. **

Zoe part 2

"Oh jesus!" said Zoe, as she saw ash staring wide eyed at the pair of lovebirds sat in one-another's laps.

" umm hi," said max in a awkward yet somehow this is awesome voice.

"Xylophone!" Yelled Ash

"Bugger," shouted fletch

"You've got to be kidding" yelled charlie

"Oh what?" Said Noel,Big Mac, Cal and Jeff simultaneously.

"Bazinga!" Yelled Ethan laughing! "Well gentlemen you owe me 50 quid each!"

"Did you lot place bets?" Asked Rita

"Yes they did!" Said ash

"No way," said Robyn looking in on her colleagues.

"Ok you lot calm down its not unusual." Said Zoe walking out o her office hand in hand with max. It was at this point that the dynamic quadlet walked in. Guy Self Zosia March Arthur Digby and Dominic Copland. Guy out in front and the three junior doctors scurrying behind him. "Doctor Hannah would you care to explain why none of your staff are working. Look at Arthur a bright young junior Nero-surgeon doing your job for you". As guys finished Ethan came out of a cubical after discharging a patient. "Well it's nice to see someone doing there job." Said Guy

"Thank you mr Self," said Ethan

"Then again, do you or do you not live at jhm?"

"I do, yes." Said Ethan

"Well you must be very good at what you do!" Said Guy

"Thank you! By the way I found #selfiewithself yesterday." Said Ethan

"Just getting down with the kids you get me!" Said Guy as Zosia's head spun round. " yeah blud I s'pose I get you blud!" Said Ethan. "How much slang do you actually know?" Asked Guy

"Enough," said Ethan getting back to work. He walked into cubical one an empty cubical and sat down he hadn't had any breaks in that day. He was shortly followed by Lily although he didn't notice her presence until she spoke.

"Are you ok?" Asked lily

" well today is a 15 hour shift. So far today that's 10 hours I've had no breaks and no lunch I'm just so tired." Said Ethan

Lily sat down on the bed next to him "you should go on your break and have something to eat." Lily demanded yet somehow it seemed more jokingly that anything less.

"I probably will when ash gets back if his 3rd break." Said Ethan

"What?!" Lily exclaimed "you cannot do that. You need a break Ethan your white as a ghost. "

"I'll be fine!" Ethan muttered

"Ethan?" Asked lily as the blonde slipped into an unconscious state. Lily ran out and grabbed cal. "Woah steady!" Laughed cal

" not now help!" Said lily pulling Caleb to see his brother lying in a hospital bed unconscious. Caleb stood there and stared until a wheeling caught the pinna of his ear. "Ok," said cal "get Zoe."

He walked out of the room and followed Dixie to a cubical. Lily ran as fast as she could over to Zoe's office. She knocked on the door " Come in," said Zoe.

"Lily how can I help you?" She asked as the junior doctor walked through the door." It's Ethan," she panted "He's unconscious and his heart rate is dropping."

"Ok I imagine he'll be ok for a bit."

Lily turned and looked at her boss in awe "Fast!"


End file.
